cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel Uno
Nigel Montgomery Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V and current Earth representative to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. Throughout the show, Numbuh 1 speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. Punch Time Explosion In Punch Time Explosion, Numbuh 1 is the 6th playable character to be unlocked. He was under Vilgax's control when he first appeared in the game and fought Flapjack and K'nuckles in Stormalong Harbor alongside Vilgax. When Flapjack and K'nuckles beat Vilgax, he escapes and leaves Numbuh 1 behind you was knocked out of his control. Numbuh 1 then joins forces with Flapjack and K'nuckles since he's convinced that they arn't candy pirates and fights Stickybeard by their side. When they are transported to the Kids Next Door Treehouse, Numbuh 1 must guide his new friends to the top of the Treehouse. They then battle more Candy Pirates, defeat the Toiletnator and fend of Stickybeard's ship from attacking the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Numbuh 1 joins the team when they go to Dexter's Lab. Moveset *'Neutral Special': G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. (Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overubundance Of Kandy Around) *'Side Special': S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) *'Up Special': J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. (Jet Engine Thrusted Airlift Boosts Operatives Over Tough Stuff) *'Down Special': S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Peper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas) *'Punch Time Explosion': Pepper Ignition - Numbuh 1 pulls out two pepper sauce spray guns and activates his rocket boots. He flies around the screen and fires his spices. He then shoots his S.C.A.M.P.P.*s which ignites the spice clouds and causes massive explosions. *'Synergy Attack': Major Glory is Numbuh 1's synergy attack. Numbuh 1 flies around the screen firing his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., similar to his PTE. Major Glory then flies over to the location that Numbuh 1 fired at and punches it, which would surely damage opponents in the area. Special Costume *'Name': Tuxedo Nigel *'First Appearance': "Operation D.A.T.E." October 10, 2003 *'Bio': When the Kids Next Door were invited by to a party hosted by the Delightful Kids from Down the Street they decided to make it a mission. Everyone got a date except for Nigel who had to call his stalker Lizzy for it. They ended up going to the party together where Nigel dressed in a smooth tuxedo with a red tie. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Nigel appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos!. He was the first character announced for the game, as it was good to start with Numbuh 1 to be revealed as character number one. He fights with a varity of KND weapons used in the show. Bio Nigel Uno is the leader of Sector V in the Kids Next Door, an organization dedicated towards ending the tyranny of adults towards kids. Though he's a strategic expert, some may call him a pretty tightly wound kid who takes his job a little too seriously! Regardless, Nigel has a strong sense of justice (which is pretty much the order of the day when you're the son of the legendary Numbuh Zero!) and has led his team to many countless victories against the grown-ups who try to make innocent kids do horrible, nasty things, like eat broccoli and do tons of homework (Er.....believe me, it's a lot worse than it sounds.) It's also a good thing that Nigel is one of the best there is at what he does, too, as he often finds himself in the crosshairs of the evil Father, who wants to transform kids everywhere into mindlessly obedient children who do everything adults say without question! Special Powers *Tactical Expert *Natural Leadership skills *Wields 2x4 technology courtesy of the K.N.D., such as a Jet Backpack, Mustard Guns, a B.A.J.O.O.K.A and much more Quotes Intro *"Time to take charge, K.N.D. style!" *"You won't win. Not while Nigel Uno's around!" *"Time to show you why I'm Numbuh One." *"Instead of doing fancy tricks on that yo-yo, why don't you show me what you're made of?" (Against Blossom) *"Oh brother. Typical adult weirdo at 12 o' clock." (Against Johnny Bravo if he speaks first) *"Right back at you. Now let's do this!" (Against Johnny Bravo if he speaks second) *"Numbuh Three!? What are you doing?" (Against Kuki Sanban if he speaks first) *"*groans* Never mind but, let's stick it." (Against Kuki Sanban if he speaks second) Win Pose *"Mission complete! Time to head back home!" *"All in a day's work for the Kids Next Door!" *"Time to take your ball and go home." *"Body of an adult, mind of a kid. I feel...really conflicted here." (Against Johnny Bravo) *"Boy genius? I don't think so." (Against Dexter) *"While this is over, we're going to have a serious talk....Ms. Sanban!" (Against Kuki Sanban) Victory Screen *"Oh darn it! The Delightful Children's birthday party's today, and I'm already five minutes late for that mission! Sorry, but I've got to jet!" *"I've got to stay sharp at all times. Who knows, Father could be right around the bend, waiting to spring a trap!" *"What? My shiny head was blinding you throughout that fight? Why you...." *"Relax? Who could relax when adults are making kids go to bed before 9? You obviously don't understand the gravity of the situation!" *"If I keep this up, maybe I'll get a promotion someday!" *"You're not half bad. Like me, you're a pretty quick thinker on your feet. Too bad you're not quick enough." (Against Blossom) *"You're awfully concited for an adult. And those pickup lines I've seen you use...sheesh, not even Numbuh 2 would use such stinkers! (Against Johnny Bravo) *"If you can't cut through 2x4 technology, all you've got is an oversized butter knife." (Against Samurai Jack) *"If you have to convinced with your Rainbow Monkey fantasies, sticking with us would be easier." (Against Kuki Sanban) Gallery numbuh1.png|Numbuh 1 in KND numbuh1pte.png|Nigel in Punch Time Explosion Tuxedonumbuh1.png|Tuxedo Numbuh 1 Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Playable Category:Punch Time Explosion Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Starter Category:Codename: Kids Next Door